


The Morning After

by allmylittlethings



Series: The Saga [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, fluffly fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylittlethings/pseuds/allmylittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idiot ˈɪdɪət/: a stupid person</p><p>Taking place after "The Beginning", Meg and Gavin set their sites on their coworker. Also Gavin really doesn't understand why he has to be the one to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, after several months, heres part 2.

“Meg, Meg I can’t do this!” Gavin panicked, turning around to face his girlfriend. The red head was standing behind him with her arms around his waist, trying to comfort him.

The night before Meg and Gavin talked, a lot. It was basically a lot of planning and spilling their emotions about the state of their relationship. The conversation begun when Meg vaguely brought up the idea of having Ryan join their relationship, and maybe the underlying attraction she felt for him since she started working at Rooster Teeth.

“I can’t do this, this is going to ruin our friendship! I just started getting comfortable around him! And now he’s never going to want to talk to me again! I’m gonna have to change my name and move to bloody Timbuctoo!” He screeched, looking around the room for an escape.

“Gavin calm down! We’ve talked about this!” The fiery red head brought Gavin’s eyes down towards her own. “Ryan is an adult, we’re both adults, we’re not fucking children for Christ sake!”

“Why do I have to be the one to confront him?!”

“Because you work in the same room as him you moron! If it helps I’ll come and check up on you two a little after lunch.” Meg turned back towards the mirror, fixing her hair before she continued to talk. “Anyway, why wouldn’t he be attracted to these two fine pieces of ass?”

“I just don’t want our friendship to be affected if this doesn’t turn out the way we want it to Meg.”

“I swear to god, you two are the fucking most oblivious assholes I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Meg sighed. Turning around she kissed Gavin on the cheek. “If anything happens, you’ll always have me, okay bud?”

Gavin solemnly nodded before he quickly returned the kiss. It was nice having someone return his attractions, even if it wasn’t the only person he wanted.

“Now if you’re feeling better, we should hop in the car before Geoff kicks your ass for being late and you don’t even get to live to the moment where you confess your undying love for Ryan.”

\-------

Gavin wasn’t feeling better. It was nearing the time of touchdown, as Meg has so lovingly called it, and the last time he could recall feeling this nervous was PAX 2013, that time when he went for a walk with Meg before they started dating.

The rest of Achievement Hunter had picked on his nerves. Gavin couldn’t count the amount of times he had to tell Michael that he was bloody fine, leave me alone you prick on one hand. If only he was actually fine.

He kept looking at the clock, it was now or never if he wanted to leave. He could just not do it? He could just not go up to Ryan, he could just not ruin the friendship he’d worked so hard on. Sure he’d have to face Meg later in the day and she would be furious, but wouldn’t that be worth it if he kept his friendship with Ryan.

Yeah, that’s what he would do. He just wouldn’t tell Ryan at all. That was an ingenious plan!

But atlas it was like Meg was reading his thoughts as his phone went off, indicating he had a message from his girlfriend.

\-----------

11:44am

Meg: Don’t puss out on me Gavin. Get your head in the game or your sleeping on the couch tonight

Gavin: Why do I have to be the one to bloody tell him! This is stupid!

Meg: You’re stupid! Anyway we went over this in the morning. I’ll come get you for lunch in an hour and I swear to god if your ass isn’t in Ryan’s lap and you two aren’t making  
out there will be hell to pay.

Gavin: MEG!

Meg: ;)

\-----------

So maybe he can’t pretend to talk to Ryan.

\-----------

Lunch was approaching and Gavin had no idea what he was going to do. The other members of Achievement Hunter had started vacating the office, leaving Gavin to silently freak out on his own.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna head out to lunch. Want to come Rye-bread?” Michael asked as he stood up from his desk.

“Nah, sorry dude, I’ve got a lot of editing to catch up on. Maybe next time yeah?”

“All good bro. Gavvy, Boi, you in?” Michael’s hands landed on Gavin’s shoulders, turning the younger lad around as he asked the question.

“Uh, nah, no thanks boi, Megs coming to take me to lunch soon.” Michael shot him an inquisitive look before shrugging the odd behaviour off.

Soon enough it was just Gavin and Ryan left in the Achievement Hunter office. The other was editing as Gavin sat there, contemplating the right time to confront the gent. He could go now, and just be upfront about it, or he could wait until later and face the prospect of Meg walking in and beating his ass.

Now, now sounds much better.

“Hey, uh Ryan,” Gavin began, scratching the back of his head as he walked over towards the gent. “Do you think we could- uh-maybe talk or something, I don’t know?”

“Sure Gav, let me just saved this!” Gavin was terrified, and he didn’t know how Ryan couldn’t pick up on his nerves. “Hey are you alright?” Scratch that, maybe Ryan had definitely maybe picked up on his unease.

“Yeah aha, um maybe no, no I’m not Ryan. Look here’s the thing Ry,” Gavin bit his lip, deciding to get the conversation over and done with. “MegandImaybehaveacrushonyouandreallywanttodateyou! There I said it!”

“What?” Ryan looked adorable when he was confused, and boy this wasn’t helping Gavin at all. Ryan tilted his head to the side as he tried to catch up on what the younger boy was saying.

“I said” hands circled around Gavin’s waist, pulling him forward. His world became fixated on Ryan and their lips interlocked, Gavin’s arms slowly finding purchase on Ryan’s shoulders. It seemed like forever before they slowly broke apart, their foreheads touching as they each took a breath and looked into each others eyes.

“I heard what you said the first time.”

“Jesus Gav, when I said I expect you to be on his lap and making out, I didn’t think you’d take it literally!” Both Gavin and Ryan quickly spun around, blushes high on their faces, to find Meg standing behind them. The red head had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face as she took in the two boys.

“Uh, err, Meg it isn’t what it looks like! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t just go around kissing peoples significant others, no matter that I wanted to kiss you too and,” Ryan blushed ever harder as Meg hushed him by placing a peck on his cheek.

“Come on idiots, how about we go get some lunch. And no I don’t give a shit about your editing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read over it, as it is 4am. Bare with me young ones <3


End file.
